(DaeJae) Angel
by lonelypetals
Summary: Bagi seorang Daehyun, sosok orang yang dia cintai itu bagaikan seorang malaikat. Yang mengepakkan sayap putihnya terbang ke angkasa. . Yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke dalam pelukannya. . Based on B.A.P - 1004 (Angel) Song. . B.A.P DaeJae fanfiction


Author : Chronosch

Tittle : Angel

Cast :

– Jung Daehyun

– Yoo Young Jae

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : Boy Love Story, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

Bagi seorang Daehyun, sosok orang yang dia cintai itu bagaikan seorang malaikat. Yang mengepakkan sayap putihnya terbang ke angkasa.

.

Yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke dalam pelukannya.

.

 _Based on B.A.P – 1004 (Angel) Song._

.

Seorang Daehyun memiliki banyak sekali cara untuk mendeskripsikan orang yang cintai. Dan dari berbagai macam deskripsi itulah orang-orang mengtahui sosok Yoo YoungJae walaupun mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sekalipun.

.

.

.

 _ **Pertama, bagi Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae itu adalah masa kecilnya yang tak akan pernah kembali.**_

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dua orang ini? Dua insan, dua kepribadian, dua pemikiran, namun saling melengkapi. Yoo Youngjae yang lembut dan penyayang walaupun kadang sedikit cerewet dan Jung Daehyun yang usil, tidak pernah berhenti makan, dan sangat suka sekali berbicara.

Semua orang mungkin sudah tahu betapa dekatnya dua orang ini karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan lagi. Bagaikan anak kembar. Jika yang satu tergores, maka yang satu akan merasakan sakitnya juga.

Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah berjanji untuk berbagi apapun yang mereka miliki sejak dulu. Sepeda, makanan ringan, juga... perasaan.

Seandainya jika Daehyun bisa memilih. Dia sangat ingin kembali ke masa kecilnya dan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Youngjae.

.

Tapi dia tahu itu tidak akan bisa terjadi.

Masa lalu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

.

.

 _ **Kedua, Youngjae adalah orang yang memerangkapnya dalam sebuah cerminan diri. Bayangan dirinya.**_

.

.

.

Dimana ada Youngjae, disanalah Daehyun berada. Bagaikan semut yang mengekor gula kemanapun perginya. Terkadang juga Himchan memperingati mereka agar tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya di depan umum. Youngjae mengiyakan, tapi Daehyun sepertinya susah sekali mengontrol diri.

"Mana bisa aku berpisah dari Youngjae, Hime- _hyung_. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya~"

Itu adalah hal yang dikatakan Daehyun setiap kali Himchan menasihatinya. Kata-kata itu membuat Himchan ingin sekali mencubit pipi Daehyun kencang, namun hal tersebul sudah diwakilkan oleh cubitan mesra Youngjae yang mendarat diperutnya.

"Kau berkata seakan aku akan pergi jauh darimu saja." Nada bicara Youngjae terdengar kesal walaupun dia bercanda.

Bukannya dia tidak senang Daehyun bersikap manja seperti itu, tapi Himchan memang benar. Jika orang lain selain _member_ tahu tentang hubungan mereka, skandal besar akan terjadi.

"Belajar tahan diri, _ne,_ Dae?"

Dan Daehyun selalu menanggapi kata-kata Youngjae dengan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi kemudian berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

 _ **Ketiga, impian yang tak akan pernah terwujud.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Orang yang saling mencintai pastinya mempunyai banyak impian romantis yang mereka inginkan. Hal itu juga tak luput dari Daehyun dan Youngjae yang memiliki impian untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Namun, dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dengan keadaan hubungan terlarang ini?

"Mungkin kita tidak akan bisa, Dae."

Dalam lirih Youngjae bersuara. Lagi. Sudah sekian kalinya Youngjae mengkhawatirkan hal seperti ini. Bukannya impian itu tidk mungkin. Tapi Youngjae...

"Apalagi yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Daehyun yang dengan lembut yangannya melingkari pinggang pria manis itu dari belakang. Di _dorm_ hanya ada mereka berdua karena yang lain sedang pergi karena ada jadwal masing-masing.

Tatapan Youngjae berubah sendu. Dia memang biasa seperti ini ketika sedang banyak sekali hal yang membuatkan kepikiran dan kelelahan. Disaat seperti ini, Daehyun biasanya hanya bisa memeluknya erat dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan sambil mengusap wajah Youngjae yang dibanjiri air mata.

"Kita pasti bisa melewati ini bersama. Kita akan bersama-sama meraih impian kita. Mari bangun keluarga kecil," bisik Daehyun yang menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya. "Aku, kau, dan Hyunjae. Anak kita."

.

.

.

 _ **Keempat, dialah nyawa yang tidak bisa Daehyun selamatkan. Nyawa yang terkorbankan karena ketidakpekaan Daehyun.**_

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki menggema di seluruh lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa kali terdengar suara perempuan berteriak menegur agar tidak berlari di lorong, namun Daehyun tidak mengindahkannya. Helai rambut kecoklatannya dibasahi keringat karena dia jauh berlari dari stasiun televisi menuju rumah sakit. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkannya untuk memanggil taksi atau apapun. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada satu orang sekarang.

" _Hyung!"_

Tangan Daehyun menggapain _coat_ cokelat yang berada di hadapannya. Himchan dan Yongguk berada di depan ruang ICU dengan wajah yang ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Youngjae? Dimana dia?" Nafasnya tersengal. Paniknya tak mampu dia tahan kala itu.

Yongguk memberinya isyarat untuk duduk sebelum dia menjelaskan kenapa semua situasi ini terjadi. Daehyun menurutinya dan duduk di samping Himchan—berhadapan dengan Yongguk.

"Jadi...," Yongguk membuka suara, "...apakah kau sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan Youngjae atau hanya aku dan Himchan saja?"

Keadaan Youngjae? Pikirnya melayang ke udara dan masih berusaha mengolah informasi yang disampaikan Yongguk padanya. Dia yakin sama sekali Youngjae tidak pernah cerita apapun mengenai ini.

"Stadium akhir, kanker otak."

Singkat, padat, jelas. Namun Daehyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud walau air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Himchan yang berada di sampingnya sudah menangis karena dia sudah tahu kebenarannya sejak lama.

"Maaf, Daehyun. Youngjae memintaku merahasiakan ini... hiks..."

Dengan perlahan Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Himchan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Bibirnya tersenyum sendu walaupun wajahnya sudah sangat basah dengan air mata.

"Kalau sudah begini, siapa lagi yang mau disalahkan, _Hyung?_ " tanyanya. "Bahkan aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri akan ketidakpekaanku..."

Jemarinya perlahan menarik helaian rambutnya hingga rontok. Yongguk membiarkannya, dia tahu adiknya itu pasti frustasi berat. Yang bisa Yongguk lakukan hanya duduk dan menunjukkan wajah tegarnya.

Daehyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak awal harusnya dia menyadari perubahan pada Youngjae. Entah sejak kapan Daehyun terbiasa pada Youngjae yang muntah dan merasa pusing berat, Youngjae yang sering bengong dan emosinya sering berubah-ubah, Youngjae yang... sering mimisan akhir-akhir ini. Seharusnya Daehyun lebih serius lagi menanggapi hal ini.

Suara pintu terbuka tertangkap di pendengaran Daehyun. Seorang perawat keluar dan menghampiri mereka.

"Seseorang bernama Jung Daehyun ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Cepat Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Tanpa kata, dia berdiri lalu mendekati perawat tersebut.

"Operasi adalah jalan terbaik walaupun kemungkinannya kecil. Tuan Youngjae bilang untuk menyerahkan segala keputusannya pada Anda," ujar perawat itu.

"Lakukan." Dengan mantap Daehyun mengatakannya. "Lakukan semuanya agar dia sembuh."

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari sejak berjalannya operasi Youngjae. Dia terlihat sudah menunjukkan perubahan yang baik. Wajahnya sudah kembali cerah ceria dan senyum lucu sudah kembali menghiasi. Dokter juga mengatakan kalau Youngjae akan baik-baik saja pada Daehyun.

Daehyun yang terus-menerus menjaganya tampak kelelahan. Kantung matanya menghitam dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Istirahatlah, Dae. Kau berantakan sekali."

Youngjae menggeser posisi tidurnya sedikit ke kanan agar Daehyun bisa naik dan tidur bersamanya walau kasur rumah sakit itu tidak terlalu luas. Daehyun mengiyakannya. Dia naik lalu berbaring di samping kiri Youngjae, menjadikan lengan kanannya bantal dan tangan kirinya tak berhenti mengelus rambut Youngjae. Suara tawa kekanakan terdengar seperti musik di telinga Daehyun. Suara tawa yang amat dia sukai.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap berada di sini, Jae," bisik Daehyun. "Berjanjilah untuk membagi semua rasa sakitmu padaku."

Genggaman tangan Youngjae yang sangat erat menjadi jawaban bagi Daehyun walaupun tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tahu... aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..."

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Youngjae. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Daehyun. Mana mungkin dia bisa melihat Daehyun menderita karena dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, Daehyun..." Genggaman tangannya terus mengerat. "Tanpamu aku..."

"Maka dari itu jangan pergi...," bisik Daehyun sebelum dia terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang terlelap dengan air mata yang membasahi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bahagia dan tangannya mengelus pipi Daehyun. Dia memajukan wajahnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di dahi Daehyun sebelum dia kembali ke posisi tidur awalnya.

" _Mianhae,_ Daehyunnie... Aku tidak bisa membuatmu menderita seperti ini..."

.

.

.

 _ **Kelima,**_ _ **Younjae adalah sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa ia gapai lagi.**_

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa membayangkan jika mereka berada di posisi Daehyun sekarang. Daehyun sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata, bahkan dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Matanya terus memperhatikan ke arah peti mati yang berada di hadapannya dan otaknya sama sekali tidak mampu berpikir.

"Siapa yang meninggal?" suaranya parau perlahan bertanya, entah pada siapa. "Kenapa aku harus ada disini? Siapa yang meninggal?"

Himchan yang berada di sampingnya tak mampu lagi menjawab. Dia hanya bisa menunduk menangisi keadaan.

"Youngjae, _eodiseo?"_

Pertanyaan yang membuat Yongguk menghela nafasnya kasar. Bukannya dia tidak kasihan pada adiknya itu sekarang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Daehyun harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau Younjae sudah... meninggal.

"Aku tahu dimana dia berada," ujar Yongguk buka suara. Dia berdiri lalu menarik tangan Daehyun kasar. "Ikut aku."

Dengan paksa dia menarik Daehyun yang terhuyung kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya hingga menabrak peti mati di hadapan mereka. Daehyun tidak mengaduh. Dia berdiri, kemudian melihat ke arah peti mati tersebut. Sosok yang dipakaikan setelan serba putih itu terlihat sangat indah, dengan bunga-bunga lili yang menghiasi sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa Youngjae berbaring di sini?" Daehyun mengelus pipi pucat itu. "Jae, kau kedinginan."

Dia melepas jas hitamnya lalu menyelimuti jasad Youngjae. Tangannya perlahan mengelus tangannya Youngjae dengan lembut, seakan jika dia melakukan itu maka Youngjae akan bangun karena merasakan kehangatannya.

Yongguk menghela nafas frustasi. Perlahan dia menyentuh bahu ringkih itu lalu membalik badannya dan membawa Daehyun menjauh dari peti yang akan ditutup itu.

" _Hyung?_ Kenapa Youngjae disana? NANTI YOUNGJAE TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS!" bentak Daehyun lalu menepis tangan Yongguk dari bahunya dan berlari ke arah peti Youngjae.

Untung saja saat itu Junhong dan Jongup yang ada di sana menahan tubuh Daehyun agar tidak mendekati peti mati Youngjae yang sudah tertutup rapat tersebut. Teriakan demi teriakan Daehyun menggemparkan seluruh ruangan. Teriakan yang sangat memilukan hati.

"Jangan bawa Youngjae-ku! Jangan bawa dia pergi!"

Namun suara itu tak akan pernah tersampaikan. Youngjae sudah pergi, ke tempat yang tak akan pernah dia gapai.

.

.

.

 _Keenam, Youngjae adalah cintanya yang hilang. Namun akan selalu tetap hidup dalam kenangannya. Bagian dari dirinya yang tak akan pernah bisa terhapuskan._

.

.

.

Daehyun sepeninggalan Youngjae masih menjadi Daehyun yang sama. Masih sama cerianya saat bercanda dengan _member_. Masih dengan selera makan besar yang sama. Benar-benar sama. Jika mereka melihatnya di televisi. Mana mungkin bisa Daehyun menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di televisi ketika semua orang mendukungnya untuk tetap bangkit.

Walaupun pernah beberapakali di acara _variety show_ , presenter menanyakan bagaimana tipe wanita idealnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa tipe idamannya itu adalah yang seperti malaikat. _Member_ pun tahu siapa yang dia bicarakan.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan seperti ini. Seakan dia sudah menghapus seluruh keberadaan Youngjae dari ingatannya. Tapi sejujurnya, Daehyun tetap saja menjadi Daehyun yang masih terus mencintai Youngjae, walaupun pria itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku hidup seperti ini karena aku memikirkan Youngjae. Dia mungkin akan menangis jika melihatku sedih terus-menerus. Dan mana mungkin aku bisa melihat malaikatku menangis?"

Hal tersebut selalu dia lontarkan setiap kali dia terlihat lesu. Dia tidak ingin membuat para _member_ mengasihani keadaanya sekarang walaupun pada kenyataanya dia sudah mencoba berulang kali untuk melakukan bunuh diri (secara tidak langsung) dengan menenggak hampir lima butir obat tidur ketika dia akan tidur.

Dan saat dia sendirian seperti ini, dia pasti selalu menangis merindu. Saat-saat bersama Youngjae yang tak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan. Sentuhan tangan hangat Youngjae yang selalu menjadi obat tidurnya.

 _"How am I supposed to live without you every day?"_

"Aku merindukanmu, Jae... kembalilah..."

.

.

.

 _ **The End?**_

.

.

.

Hello, welcome.

 _Sorry for this awkward ending_.

Sudah setahun sejak terakhir saya membuat _fanfiction_. Jadi _fanfiction_ ini saya persembahkan sebagai pemanasan saya kembali lagi ke dunia _fanfiction._

 _Fanfiction_ ini adalah sebuah interpretasi(?) dari lagi B.A.P – 1004 (Angel) walaupun mungkin saya gagal dalam menjabarkannya. _I need your comment._ Buat perkembangan penulisan saya ke depannya. Apa yang kurang dan bisa saya perbaiki.

Jadi, karena saya membaca sebuah komentar di _youtube_ yang menjabarkan tentang lagu ini dan membuat saya terinspirasi (walaupun beberapa _part_ ada yang saya modifikasi karena lupa hehe.)

Pertama adalah Zelo, masa kecil yang tak dapat kembali.

Kedua adalah Youngjae yang terperangkap dalam bayangan masa lalunya.

Ketiga adalah Yonggu, impian yang tak pernah terwujud.

Keempat adalah Himchan, nyawa yang tak bisa dia selamatkan.

Kelima adalah Jongup, sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa jangkau.

Keenam adalah Daehyun, sebuah cinta yang hilang dalam hidupnya.

Begitulah kira-kira.

Sampai ketemu lagi di fanfic saya selanjutnya~


End file.
